


The Big Apple fell on me

by scorchedrice



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, ONGSUNG, actor!ong, barista!yoon, lets give ongsung more love, this ship is too underrated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorchedrice/pseuds/scorchedrice
Summary: Ong Seongwu a famous actor in Korea, goes on a little (unplanned) adventure to New York city and there he meets a barista named Yoon Jisung.Their first meeting isn't exactly picture perfect when Jisung accidentally throws an apple at Seongwu's head.





	The Big Apple fell on me

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt is based on one of the boyfriend pictures Ong posted on fc. This ship deserves more love tbh. Anyways hope you guys enjoy!

 

 

 

**

 

 

 

Seongwu closed the door behind him and breathed in the morning air. _This is the life_ , he thought to himself. No manager to tell him that he has a schedule in an hour and no alarm clock waking him up 2 hours after he had just gotten home. It was just him and his camera. It had only been a day since he landed in New York, but he never felt so well rested than he did that day in the past year. His trip to New York had been a spur of the moment kind of thing but he does not regret doing such impulsive act.

 

 

 

Seongwu looked at the map in his hand, looking for which place he should visit today. Seongwu knows that he’s being old fashioned by using a map when he has a perfectly good phone that he could use instead but Seongwu wanted to do this the old fashion way.

 

 

 

How about the Big Apple? I always wanted to go there for the longest time now, he said to himself. It had been a dream of his to go to New York. This was his second time to visit this city, the first being a couple of years ago, back when he was still a college student. He saved all the money he got from his part time jobs and bought a plane ticket. It costed him a lot of money but it didn’t bother him because he immediately fell in love with the place. He promised himself after, that he would come back when he was more capable. And now that he’s back, it was something he can cross of his list.

 

 

 

“Busy as always” he muttered as he stepped down from the bus. The streets of New York was bustling with activity.  People were selling things on the streets, performers performing, and tourists moving about here and there.

 

 

 

Seongwu raised his camera, wanting to capture the moment, when someone brushed pass him nearly knocking him over. Seongwu put down his camera and was about to yell at the person when he felt a something hard hit him at the back of the head.

 

  
  
"What the-"he hissed in pain, rubbing the spot where he was hit.  
  


  
"Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to hit you" a man's voice yelled out in English from behind him. Ong turned around to see what the thing that hit him was. He looked to the ground and saw a red apple with a big dent on it clearly from where his head was hit. He heard footsteps running towards him and was met with a man who looked around the same age as him

 

 

 

“Are you okay? I’m really sorry, is it bleeding? We should take you to the hospital. What if you get a concussion or worse what if you get some type of amnesia?” Seongwu watched as the man’s eyes get bigger, his hands moving to hold the sides of his head.

 

 

 

“I’m okay, there’s no need to go to the hospital” Seongwu answered back in English, reassuring the man and watched as the man’s face relaxed but he still looked apologetic.

 

 

 

“I’m Jisung by the way, Yoon Jisung” the man introduced himself, extending his hand for a handshake. Seongwu looked at Jisung’s hands for a while thinking, before taking it.

 

 

 

“I’m Seongwu, Ong Seongwu.” Seongwu replied cautiously. He watched Jisung’s face for any indication that he recognized him but he didn’t see any.

 

 

 

“Oh you’re Korean too? And did you say your last name is Ong? Wow I’ve never met an Ong before” Jisung exclaimed in amazement. Seongwu was surprised at how Jisung got his last name on the first try. Whenever he would say his full name people would either call him Hong Seongwu or Gong Seongwu.

 

 

 

Another thing that surprised Seongwu was that Jisung didn’t seem to recognize him at all. Now he’s not egotistical or anything but he is quite famous and the dramas and movies that he starred in did receive high ratings. Seongwu didn’t know whether Jisung was just pretending he didn’t recognize him or if he really didn’t know him at all. Either way it was a nice change, and somehow Seongwu felt comfortable around Jisung, crazy as it may sound since he only met the man 5 minutes before.

 

 

 

“Yeah, there’s not a lot of us with the surname Ong.” Seongwu replied with a small shrug. There was only a small population of people with the surname Ong and he was used to people being surprised after hearing his name. It was also one of the things that made him stand out in the industry, being the first ever celebrity with the surname Ong.

 

 

 

“I see you’re here for a holiday” Jisung pointed out looking at the camera around Seongwu’s neck and the map in his hands.

 

 

 

“Yeah, I decided to go on a break before work starts to pile up again” Seongwu smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. Seongwu had been very busy for the last few months with filming dramas, variety shows, commercials and more. He barely had time to sleep with his hectic schedule and he thought he was going to go crazy. Seongwu loved his job, don’t get him wrong. It had been his dream to become an actor ever since he was little but a person can only take so much. That’s why he decided to go on a little rendezvous without telling anyone. Well technically, he did tell his manager and his boss but that was before he got on the plane so there was no way they could stop him even if they tried. Seongwu knew he was going to get into a shit ton of trouble but that was something for later. For now, he’ll just focus on his ‘me-time’.

 

 

 

“Oh it’s a good thing you chose to go here. New York is a great place, sure it may be busy and noisy but at night the whole place just lights up and the people here are great.” Jisung replied his eyes twinkling and his voice animated as he talked about how great this city is. Seongwu’s mind went blank for a minute, he was entranced by the innocence and beauty on Jisung’s face. The look on his face must have been a funny sight since Jisung ended up giggling.

 

 

 

“Oh..y-yeah right” Seongwu stuttered when he got went back to his senses. His hand automatically went up to his mouth, wiping any saliva that might’ve been there. Not that it mattered, since right now he’s not the actor Ong Seongwu but just a regular guy called Ong Seongwu.

 

 

 

“Oh where are my manners! I work in a nearby café and if you’re free for a bit I’d like to treat you for some coffee, as an apology for you know hitting you in the head.” Jisung offered pointing to a café just down the street. Seongwu thought for a minute, his mind going over his plans for the day. He was planning on going to some tourist attractions but was he going to turn down an invitation from an attractive man? Hell no. As far as Seongwu knew he was free.

 

 

 

“I guess I could go for some coffee” Seongwu replied nonchantly. Jisung’s face brightened up and he grabbed Seongwu’s wrist dragging him to the café he worked at, pointing out places along the way. Seongwu’s heartbeat quickened at the contact. Seongwu was no virgin at relationships, not by a long shot, but it was the first time he felt like this about someone he just met and he didn’t know what to think of it.

 

 

 

“Here you go, one latte with 2 sugars. I don’t know if you like blueberry muffins but our baker makes the greatest muffins in this whole street.” Jisung said putting down the tray on the table and sitting himself in front of Seongwu.

 

 

 

“So how long are you here for?” Jisung asked clasping his hands under his chin. Seongwu took a sip of his coffee before answering.

 

 

 

“A month maybe, I’m still not sure?” Seongwu tilted his head to the side, in thought. Honestly he didn’t know if he’ll be able to stay for that long considering that he has schedules lined up but he hopes he could.

 

 

 

“If you want I can tour you around the place. I’m guessing you’re travelling alone and it could get lonely sometimes.” Jisung proposed, a big smile on his face. Once again Seongwu felt his heart race. He had never felt this way before and it made him confused. Maybe it’s just the fact that it had been a long time since he was last in a relationship or the fact that this person doesn’t know who is he and what his job is. Yeah, that’s it, he thought.

 

 

 

“I don’t want to trouble you, you must be busy” Seongwu said carefully. He didn’t like being alone but there wasn’t exactly anybody he could take with him. Plus, he wouldn’t mind one bit if this handsome man accompanied him but he also didn’t want to bother him.

 

 

 

“Oh no, you’re not troubling me at all. I’m on break starting from tomorrow and I’d be happy to take you around” Jisung insisted, rambling on about the places he could take Seongwu to as well as telling him good places to eat. Seongwu watched the man talk without a break, finding Jisung’s excitement adorable.

 

 

 

_Maybe this holiday won’t be too bad after all._

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you guys think and ill see you in the next chapter~


End file.
